It's You All Along
by akanesuzuki
Summary: Amu's been in love with her best friend Ikuto since time imemorial. And when Ikuto's about to confess, accident happened. Now, Amu's in coma. What will happen now? Amu xXx Ikuto.


Oh My God ! i've been away for so long. I'm sorry for not updating anymore. I'm writing stories but i don't have time those past months to type it so.. _*shrugged*_ I'm really sorry. I'll try to update twice a week from now on.

**disclaimer: **I don't own anyone of the characters here in the story . though the plot of the story and the lines were _ALL_ mine . _*smiles*_ Enjoy Reading

words that were _ITALICIZED_ were thoughts.

* * *

**Its You All Along**

**PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

  
**

_I've been hiding my feelings for him since I don't know. I want to tell him how much I love him, how much I care for him. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'm just going to make things complicated._

_I know he's there and I know he cared, but only because I'm his friend. I know he loves me, but the love he's feeling right now was different from the love I'm feeling towards him._

_He only sees me as a little sister that he never had, a best friend whom he can depend on._

_It hurts to be just a friend because I love him. But, if it's the only way to be with him, I'm willing to keep my feelings and pretend that what I'm feeling for him right now was just like how a little sister loved her older brother. Nothing more, nothing less, and I planned to keep it forever._

_It's hard, it's painful, but it's the consequence I have to pay for falling in love with my best friend._

_But even if it is painful, I will cherish this feeling because for once, I know, I loved someone, truly, madly and deeply.._

_~:+:~  
_

"What's the matter?" Ikuto asked me while we were inside his car

"Nothing. It's just that all of my friends were in loved" I said

"So? What's wrong with that?" he asked with a knot on his forehead

"Even if I explain it to you, you would not understand" I said

A moment of silence passes by. I thought for a while that he would not talk anymore but to my surprise, he said "try me. Maybe I could help you"

I stared at him for a while, looking if what he had said was true. He looked at me and I saw sincerity in his eyes. I felt a thud in my heart. With just one looked coming from him can make my heart beat faster.

"I think I'm.. envy?? I dunno. Don't get me wrong Ikuto. I'm happy for them, really. I could see that they're really happy and contented with their life now and that makes me happy. But deep inside of me, I feel lonely. They've found their happiness, their true love, but, what about me? I mean, I want to be loved too" I said continuously

_I want to be loved by the man that I loved. And that man is you Ikuto. But it's impossible, I know._ I said in my mind. My eyes suddenly became misty because of this thought.

I looked away so he would not see me crying but it's already too late. He already saw my tears. He stopped the car at the side of the road. He hold my face and whispered gently..

"Don't cry Amu. I know, somewhere out there, there's a man who would love you with all his heart. Just wait patiently Amu. Don't lose hope. Maybe you already saw him but you didn't realize that he's the one for you. Open your eyes and look around, you'll find what you're looking for"

My tears were kept on falling because of what he had said. I felt his sincerity and his concern.

He wiped my tears using his fingers and said "hush now Amu"

I was shocked when I looked into his eyes that spoke so many emotions. But what shocked me most is that love is one of it. I couldn't believe in what I saw. _Is it true?_ I asked in my mind

"I love you Amu. More than a friend" he said as if he read my thoughts

I was about to answer but I saw a light coming from another car. It was moving towards my direction. It was moving very fast and the last thing I heard was a shout coming from Ikuto and everything went black.

**-End-**

* * *

i know it's a bit short but bear with it, please ? _*laughs*_

kindly hit the GREEN BUTTON below and tell me if i should continue this story .

and **THANKS** to these people,

-who added my second oneshot, **THE LETTER**, on their favorite story list:

_aquris  
galagladyboy  
midnightangel109  
missawameep  
Natsuya801923  
oxCuteKataraox  
Sapphire96  
xXDiamondMtzXx  
xXMusic-luver Xx_

-who reviewed on my second oneshot, **THE LETTER**:

_Dawnheart  
Natsuya801923  
oxCuteKataraox  
galagladyboy_

-who added my FIRST oneshot, **I COULD NOT ASK FOR MORE**, on their favorite story list:

_AmmyGoddess  
PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS  
Streiter Miseki  
ViolentScaryKuroNeko  
XxCh3rrieBlossom101xX  
xXMusic-luver Xx  
Yoshino-san_

thanks Guys ! i really appreciate it. _*smiles*_

i'll post on my next fanfic those TWO people who added ME on their favorite author list. _*sobs*_ i really appreciate that.

**-akanesuzuki**


End file.
